1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a toner for electrostatic latent image development, an electrostatic latent image developer, a toner cartridge, a process cartridge, and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
Like electrophotography, a method of visualizing image information through processes of forming an electrostatic latent image and developing the electrostatic latent image has been used in a variety of fields. In this method, an image is formed by charging the overall surface of a photoreceptor, exposing the surface of the photoreceptor to a laser beam corresponding to the image information for forming an electrostatic latent image, developing the electrostatic latent image with a developer including a toner to form a toner image, and transferring and fixing the toner image to the surface of a recording medium.
The toner used in electrophotography is typically produced by a kneading and pulverizing method of melting, kneading, and cooling a plastic resin together with a pigment, a charge-controlling agent, a release agent, and a release agent of a magnetic material, then pulverizing the resultant, and classifying the resultant.